


Descending Hades

by Jamaican Princess (Rocquellan)



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Jamaican%20Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihito makes up his mind to do this; it's do or die time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Descending Hades

Akihito liked the snow. He liked how it was just so white and pure, lighting up the world even in the darkest of night. He loved how it fell from the sky without prejudice and blanketed everything it could. He loved how it brought back memories of good will; happy times with his mother.

He liked when his memories of the snow overlapped with those of his current reality.

His steps were heavy, boot squishing the soft ice while he pulled his coat around him tight, seeking comfort from the temperature. There was no wind or hail, just other people going about their business, a sea of colored jackets, coats and boots and his breath that was visible every time he breathed out. His lungs burned a little, even though he couldn’t pinpoint the exact reason why.

There were gloves on his hands, cotton and thick and even though they shook, he told himself it was from the cold. Down to his core he felt a biting chill, the sort of chill he knew deep down wasn’t caused only by his surroundings. His neck was wrapped in a thick scarf and his frame hugged by an insulated jacket.

It should have helped.

It didn’t.

Akihito knew that even if it was the middle of summer where it was hot enough he could be peeled from the sidewalk, he would still feel cold enough to chatter his teeth. It was anxiety and anticipation as much as the weather.

..........

The walk wasn’t too long after the taxi had dropped him off. Like maybe ten minutes? But it felt like a lifetime. The extra walk wasn’t necessary, but he needed the time to think; try to clear his head. To _accept._

Many times Akihito just wanted to spin around and turn back, divert to a coffee shop, a noodle stand; anything. But he trudged forward determinedly. Nothing would stop him from his goal. Nothing would stop him from making things right.

Nothing.

Come pain, destruction, fear or rejection, there would be no albatross tonight. He believed that with every fibre of his being.

The house was just as he remembered, huge. Except for the paint. Five years ago it was a soft beige, but now it was a bright yellow with periwinkle edgings and the flowers in the lawn had grown quite a bit from what he could remember. They were asleep because of the snow, but he knew once they opened up or bloomed they would be a glorious sight.

The lot was extremely quiet, not a body in sight but Akihito knew better. He lived here long enough to know when a man was absent and when he just didn’t want to be seen. His hands closed around the frosting metal of the highgate as he exhaled a breath, hazel eyes searching for everything and nothing at once.

A trace of nostalgia or a bite of anxiety? Akihito wasn’t sure. 

“What do you want?”

Akihito gasped in fright when the voice cackled from the intercom on the wall beside him. He looked at the device, immediately remembering that even though he couldn’t see the guard house from the gate he was in clear view of the men inside. He nervously walked over, pushed the ‘line 1’ button and whispered out.

“Takaba Akihito, here to see Asami Ryuichi.”

The effect was immediate and Akihito stood back as a man in uniform suddenly emerged to open the part of the gate for people on foot. He stepped through, signing the guest book as it was thrust towards him. His fingers shook bad enough for his name to slant like a slope on the page.

He was here, in the now and this was going to happen.

“Go on up, he’s expecting you.”

Akihito nodded and turned to look towards the house, trepidation coiling in his gut with every step he took forward. He shoved his hands in jacket pockets. Maybe they would stop shaking. Or maybe he would finally turn back and go home.

Go back to his mother; his mother suffering from coronary artery disease.

...........

The front door opened as soon as he stepped foot on the front step and memories of being eleven years old and fixing bed linens while his mother served tea assaulted him. They were provided food and shelter and a stipend by the owner of the mansion. A generosity since their presence was repayment for a debt.

It wasn’t too bad. He had his mother by his side, his schooling paid for and a roof over their heads. But his mother fell in love with a man from the countryside, a man that bought their freedom and whisked them away like a knight in shining armor.

A man that died three years later from lung cancer.

Now, here Akihito was, visiting his past home as a last resort to seek help for his ailing mother. The man that took them in died without leaving much behind, so they ended up in a low income house in the city with faulty pipes and a damaged roof top.

It wasn’t much, but it was theirs.

The inside of the mansion was warm and bright, just like he remembered and the huge glittering chandelier was still in the ceiling. He toed off his shoes and handed his jacket and scarf to the butler, who instructed him with a professional, “Follow me.”

Akihito found himself shivering harder than when he was outside in the snow. He wasn’t sure what to expect, but he knew if Asami senior hadn’t died a year before he wouldn’t have been able to set foot back in this mansion. It’s not that Asami senior was a hard man, but he had a policy against people who left or turned their back on him.

He didn’t give second chances.

Ryuichi was neutral ground though. He remembered seeing the young man all the while while he lived here. At 11, the man was 20 years old. They barely interacted, but there were _looks_ that he couldn’t fathom when he was younger. It wasn’t until he left and got older, more experienced, that he realized that maybe... just _maybe..._

..........

The butler knocked on a wooden oak door on the second floor, up a flight of stairs covered by the type of thick, comfortable rug belonging to the rich and powerful.

“Come in.”

The butler opened the door, but Akihito was the one to cross the threshold into the dimly lit study. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust, but there was no mistaking the broad shouldered man sitting around the only wooden desk in the room, a large thesaurus type book open in front of him. He flinched when the sound of the lock clicking into place behind him could be heard.

Like a gavel pounding. His heart rate sped up.

“To what do I owe this visit?” Asami asked and Akihito could see his eyes, golden and glistening like a cat’s, reflected in the dim room.

Voice smooth and deep, Akihito listened keenly to the tone of voice, trying to gouge out the man’s intention with all his instincts in use. If it’s one thing his stepfather taught him before he died, it’s to always stay alert and keen to your surroundings.

The advice was in regards to photography, but Akihito applied it to different aspects of situations he found himself in. Like now.

“I need help.”

“Elaborate.”

Akihito explained his predicament; his mother’s ¥65,000 a month for six months medical bill (if things worked well, and that wasn’t a guarantee, the doctor explained), and his offer to work off the debt in exchange for the man’s help.

Asami didn’t need another worker, but that was besides the point. He stood, walked around the desk and approached his mini-bar, pouring two shots of vodka in tumblers. He turned back to look at the teen before handing him one of the glass, liking the way his nose scrunched cutely in a parody of the way he was inhaling the sharp scent of the liquor. He took a drink before pointing out, “With a debt like that, and the uncertainty of the length of time it would end, you could end up spending an indefinite amount of time here. With me.”

Akihito knew that, but nothing was too good for his mother and she needed the help. He fiddled with the tumbler in his hand before looking into the man’s eyes with his determination spiking rapidly. Do or die. Do. Or. Die. “I know.”

Asami chuckled, leaning back on his desk with a posture of superiority. “I expect you to do all that is required of you, no hesitation.”

“Fine. My mother goes wherever I go.” It was a statement, not a question.

“A room will be set up for her immediately.”

“Her health should be your utmost priority. You do your part, I’ll do mine.”

Asami felt something hot and heavy down in the pit of his stomach. Takaba was awakening something primal inside him. The teen’s tone and his attitude...He took another sip of his drink. “You make a lot of demands for somebody in your position...”

“I know what I want, best to make it clear between us right now,” Akihito answered, finding the courage to go through with this. 

“Fine,” Asami answered in acquiescence, putting his tumbler down and walking over to the teen who hadn’t touched his yet. He was all up in Takaba’s personal space, breathing him in; intoxication and fear. He ghosted the fingers of his right hand down the kid’s left arm slowly, feeling the gooseflesh rise on his skin and seeing the doubt and determination in equal standing in those hazel eyes.

He would get what he wanted tonight.

“Verbal contracts are normally sealed with a sign of good faith.”

“I see,” Akihito muttered, shivering under the man’s warm fingers. He couldn’t blame the cold this time, not when the room was so warm and his body kept getting hotter. It was all happenstance. Had to be, because he shouldn’t really be so calm about this. It’s not like his new employer was any less of an entrapping enigma at 25 than he was at 20. It made this all the more bearable.

Asami enclosed his hand over the one Takaba was using to hold the tumbler and he slowly guided the teen’s hand up to his lip.

“Taste it,” Asami instructed, like a ritual in the sacrificing of a lamb.

Akihito took a sip, pulled back and coughed suddenly. It was harsh on his throat, biting and bitter.

“Take it easy,” Asami soothed, voice low but hard while he rubbed Takaba’s back. He took the tumbler with his free hand and then guided the teen over to the leather couch in a corner of the study.

Akihito sat, grimacing the entire time at the bitter burn. He felt the seat dip with the weight of the other man and he was halfway between relaxing and tensing up.

“You’ll get used to it,” Asami murmured, dipping two fingers into the clear liquid before running it over the teen’s bottom lip.

Akihito opened immediately, sucking the vodka off Asami’s finger, swirling his tongue around the digits while watching the heat like smoke smoldering in those golden eyes. 

Asami felt the heat fully now, especially since Takaba was giving himself over so willingly (sort of), and he dipped his fingers in the vodka again before chasing it with his tongue this time. While Takaba was licking and sucking off his fingers he was doing the same thing too, until their lips were locked and their tongues twisted and danced around each other in heat.

As much as Akihito had his reservations, he had to admit that this wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be. As he tasted Asami, he could feel himself falling hard into the throes of sexual ecstasy.

Asami crowded Akihito onto the couch, holding his hip with one hand bruisingly while the other caressed the soft hair at the back of his nape, keeping him firmly in place. He devoured the teen’s lips with an intensity that belied his hunger and need for the 16 year old, loving the feel of his body under his.

Without preamble, Asami grabbed Akihito’s arms and maneuvered them until he was on his back and the teen was straddling him. Akihito was hard and Asami gripped it through the fabric of his pants tightly, swallowing the gasp that left Akihito’s lips by kissing him fiercely once again. 

Akihito moaned at the ministrations, thrusting into Asami’s hand while he braced himself. He was unsure of what to do so he had his hands just there on Asami’s chest, bunching the fabric of the man’s dress shirt between his fingers. This was a barter, a trade, and he reminded himself of that every time his feelings felt like they wanted to spiral out of control. He wasn’t use to this, but so far it wasn’t the horror show he had stuck on repeat, of a demon ravishing his body and consuming his soul, inside his head.

Asami opened Akihito’s zipper, plus his own and stuck his hand inside each, pulling them both free and stroking firmly. Takaba writhed and squirmed on top of him with his eyes tightly closed and Asami pulled back from their kiss to look at his fever hot skin and kiss swollen lips.

“Have you done this before?”

Akihito shook his head from side to side, sweaty bangs falling across his forehead.

“Noone has ever given you a handjob?”

Takaba keened when Asami used his thumb to smear pre-come over the head, burying his head in his shoulder before gasping out. “N-no, I’ve never done it.”

Asami hummed in acknowledgement, he loved that he’d be the first for a lot of things regarding Takaba’s sexual awakening; deflowering a virgin. It made his blood sing with need at the thought.

“Put your hands here,” Asami instructed, removing his hand from his own self and guiding both Takaba’s to hold it, to feel it. It tore through him like liquid fire at the innocent, wide eyed expression on the teen’s face, a look stuck between such morbid fright and fascinating curiosity he felt his own cock jerk in Takaba’s hand. Another drop of precome left the tip.

Akihito gulped. “It’s huge!”

“That it is. Now, do like this...” Asami squeezed Akihito’s hands around his shaft while pumping rhythmically, guiding him to his own taste.

Akihito was fascinated and afraid. He swallowed thickly. “You’re not going to put this in me, are you?”

For a few seconds there was no answer, and when Akihito looked up at Asami’s face, the man was watching him with an ‘are you serious?’ expression visible. He blushed further under the scrutiny. He shrugged nervously, “Well, I think it’s way too big, not gonna fit.”

“It always fits,” was Asami’s smug reply. “Besides, our contract won’t be complete until _it_ signs on your _dotted line_.”

Akihito would have laughed, except it wasn’t funny. “How am I....?” he trailed off in frustration, biting his bottom lip.

Asami brought a hand up to cup his jaw before sliding it down to his shoulder, giving it a reaffirming squeeze. “Don’t worry about that, me fucking you isn’t something you should worry about, Takaba. I’m not going to lie and say it doesn’t hurt, but it will be minimal if you follow my instructions.”

Akihito nodded. “It doesn’t make me feel better to hear you say that, actually.”

Asami loved how straightforward Takaba was being. No beating around the bush, no acting coy and no need for unnecessary words. He wished more grown people were like this. “Off.”

Akihito scrambled back off Asami’s leg, standing and watching the man lift his ass before shoving his pants and underwear off. Curved and heavy it slapped against the man’s stomach, past his navel and Akihito wanted to run. It looked even bigger like this. He started backing away slowly. “I honestly don’t think I...”

Asami grabbed the kid by the waist of his pants and manhandled him closer. He looked into his hazel eyes in all seriousness and hissed. “You give me what I want I give you what you want. Go through that door if it makes you happy.”

Akihito stumbled back, almost falling flat on his ass when Asami shoved him away and he knew he couldn’t do it. No matter how much his blood pounded in his ears and his heart raced and his mind kept up frantic litanies of _don’t, don’t, don’t_ and _no, no, no_ in defense of his virgin ass he knew he couldn’t walk away. Not for anything.

Not while this wasn’t about him.

Asami had taken out a cigarette and started smoking, dutifully ignoring Akihito with his cock still stiff between his spread legs. Timidly, Akihito stepped forward and dropped his own pants, deciding with every fibre of his being that he was going to do this.

“Prep?”

Asami looked up at Akihito at his questioning word. He blew a plume of smoke in the air before leaning over and putting the cigarette out in an ashtray, then from the same table he grabbed a bottle of lube. The kid wasn’t ignorant, he liked that.

The cap popping on the bottle caused Akihito to jump, startled.

“Turn around, bend over, hands on your knees and ass out.”

Akihito swallowed thickly before removing his clothes and doing as instructed. He felt so exposed and self conscious his hands shook where they rested on his knees, mind racing and heart pumping. There was sweat gathering on his brow as he waited with bated breath for what the man would do next. A squeak left his lips when he felt something slick and pointy probing his anus slowly. His fingers clenched and his teeth dug into his bottom lip as a finger (he realized), fiddled with his behind.

“Don’t tense, I haven’t even put it in yet.”

Asami rubbed over the twitching muscle reverently.

Akihito nodded, exhaled shakily and willed himself to relax.

 

Asami slowly pushed his finger inside, feeling the constricting muscles clench tightly once again. He slapped Akihito loudly on the ass with his other hand. “I said relax.”

Squawking at the suddenness of the slap and the sound of it, Akihito took in a shaky breath and tried again.

“Good,” Asami praised when the teen loosened up. He pushed his finger until there was no further to go. It was a beautiful ass; unsullied and firm, the ucker red rimmed and calling to him like a Siren song. He wanted to fuck it so bad his cock ached and his nerve endings flared with a fire he hadn’t felt in a long time. After a moment he added another finger and then another, making sure to stretch properly enough to inflict the least amount of damage possible. When Takaba stopped tensing with the stretch, he removed his finger and straightened the teen. “Turn around and come here.”

Akihito straightened and looked down at Asami, who was positioning himself so he could sit in his lap. He bit his abused bottom lip once again, raw and swollen from the amount of time he had to use the pain to ground himself. The sight of that cock, Jesus, it resembled an anaconda and the sight kept him grounded to the spot in fright. “I...”

At the first sign of hesitation, Asami grabbed one of Akihito’s wrists and pulled him forward, crashing their lips together and manhandling him exactly how he wanted the blond; straddling his lap. He decided to strike hard and fast, parting Akihito’s ass and impaling him while he struggled and he felt when Akihito stilled, body trembling. The teen was so tight it actually hurt to get the head in, but when he did he held on tight and didn’t let go. Looking at Akihito’s face, he could see he was slack jawed with wide eyes, chest heaving. 

“Take it easy, take it easy,” Asami tried to sooth, running the back of his hand down Akihito’s jaw and through his hair. “It’ll stop hurting soon, promise. That promise was sealed with a kiss.

Akihito couldn’t tell up from down, except that there was a world of pain centred in his ass and he wanted it to stop. Tears slipped from his eyes as he begged the man under him. “Take it out, please.”

“It’s just the head, take it easy, the pain will go away,” Asami said softly, still carding his fingers through soft, blond hair and over fever hot skin, keeping up eye contact the entire time. He was too far gone, there’s no way he would stop now.

“Th-that’s not all of it?” The question slipped from Akihito’s lips unbidden, because there’s no way he should even care about that right now.

“No, almost half way. I’m going slow, don’t focus on the pain. Come here.”

Asami took Akihito’s lips into a slow, passionate kiss, distracting him while he slowly worked himself inside his body. He wanted to just thrust up into that tight heat, to fuck Takaba as hard as he could and he could feel the tear as some of the muscles tore under the strain of his huge length but stopping was not an option. He went on until he was in to the hilt and Takaba’s ass was flush against his pelvis. “That’s it, that’s all, it’s in all the way.”

Akihito choked on a sob, pain wracking his body, bracing himself with both hands bracketing Asami’s head. “Go fuck yourself.”

“You’re the better option,” Asami smirked, the fire in those hazel eyes fuelling the fire in his gut. Akihito could take it, his will was strong. “And right now, I’m going to fuck you until you pass out from pleasure.”

Asami flipped them both so Akihito was on his back with his legs shoved up and his ass still impaled, lying there with a look on his face that screamed for some serious ass pounding. Takaba’s eyes rolled back when he hit his prostate and he smiled like the devil he knew he was.

And while Asami brought Akihito from the edge of the abyss and back so many times he knew he couldn’t stand it, he whispered one thing in his ears before his last orgasm.

“Descend with me, Akihito, into the darkest depths of hell...”


End file.
